Theory
by Hirokide
Summary: "Nowaki Kusama had a theory. A theory that his lover, Hiroki Kamijou, wanted to get down and dirty."
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Junjou Egoist (NowakixHiroki)

Rating: Mature

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica nor am I affiliated with it.

**Theory**

Nowaki Kusama had a theory. A theory that his lover, Hiroki Kamijou, wanted to get down and dirty. It had been on his mind for weeks and he was lusting to prove it. He had a feeling that Hiro-san was into role-play but was keeping it under wraps because he was so shy. Not only was Nowaki's lust consuming his every thought, but also he wanted his Hiro-san to have some fun. Nowaki was always on top. Maybe Hiro-san wanted to be dominant for a change. And what better for that than for them to role-play as teacher and student?

"He's a teacher! A professor, even. He's probably dying to try it out." Nowaki thought to himself.

The day came soon enough, when Nowaki had a day off and Hiro-san was home from work.

"Uh…Hiro-san?"

"What?" Hiro-san whipped his head around and snarled at his lover. He quickly turned back to his computer upon not receiving an instant response. He glared at the screen, hunched over his keyboard.

The bad attitude would have scared most off, but Nowaki knew his Hiro-san well enough to know that the anger was just surface level.

"I was just wondering about something, Hiro-san."

"Well spit it out. I have to get these grades online."

"Oh, well it's kind of about that. Sort of."

"Spit. It. Out." Hiro-san repeated, harshly enunciating each word.

Nowaki smiled, confident now that Hiro-san hadn't immediately dismissed him.

"So, I've been thinking-"

"That's a change."

Nowaki ignored this, as it was typical Hiro-san response. "So I've been thinking about our sex life-"

Hiroki tensed up noticeably at the mention of the word "sex" and leaned into his desk a little more. Nowaki could see Hiro-san's hand slithering towards a textbook, ready to throw it at him if he dared to venture closer.

Nowaki took a step back and held his hands up defensively as a precaution. He knew that his next couple of words would decide his fate.

"And there's something that I've been wanting to try." he finished. Nowaki kept his eye on Hiro-san's hand, making sure that it didn't connect with the textbook.

Nowaki paused when Hiro-san didn't threaten him or make any attempt to throw the book. So Hiro-san was interested. Nowaki's smile transformed into a smirk.

"Hiro-san?"

"_What, Nowaki_?" Hiro-san was fuming.

"The thing that I've been wanting to try out is…" Nowaki crept toward Hiro-san and placed his hands on his shoulders. He leaned down and whispered in Hiro-san's ear. "Could you treat me like one of your students?"

The tips of Hiro-san's ears flushed a lovely pink before he starting yelling. "Get off me! And haven't we already done that?" He continued to glare at his computer.

Nowaki distanced himself from Hiro-san slightly before asking "Huh?". His eyes widened with confusion. He _definitely_ would have remembered if they had done _this_ before.

"Tutoring." Hiro-san offered, still facing his computer. Nowaki noticed that Hiro-san had starting fidgeting with his shirt.

"Oh!" Nowaki exclaimed. "_Oh yeah. That's right._" He briefly mused to himself before returning his focus to Hiro-san. "Uh no, though. I mean. That's not what I meant."

"I'm not sure if I _want_ to know what you meant." Hiro-san was obviously embarrassed by the conversation, not to mention becoming more enraged by the second just due to the nature of it.

"I meant, like, a student-teacher thing. _You know_." Nowaki inched toward Hiro-san again.

"No, I don't _know_."

Of course Nowaki had a feeling that Hiro-san actually did know. Nowaki also had a feeling that if he didn't speed this up, he'd be kicked out of the apartment.

"I know that you've heard of it before. The one where the student is being unruly so the teacher makes them stay after class where they're completely. At. The. Teacher's. Mercy." Nowaki made sure to emphasize the last five words of his sentence, whispering them breathily in Hiro-san's ear. His eyes darkened with lust as he clasped his hands together, entranced in the fantasy.

Suddenly, Hiro-san whipped around and stood up to face Nowaki.

"You're so embarrassing! I'm not some little toy for you to play with! I'm not here just to fuel your little fantasies!"

Nowaki's hands reached around Hiro-san's waist as he moved to whisper in his ear again. "Oh, but Hiro-san. They're not just my fantasies." Nowaki could feel Hiro-san's face heating up. "They're yours too." His grin was somewhere between sweet and sensual.

Hiro-san's glare (and his blush) darkened. He was caught.

Nowaki had been right all along.

Nowaki reached for Hiro-san's hand and held it gently within his own, leading Hiro-san to the bedroom.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everybody who has reviewed so far! The positive feedback is really encouraging. This was my first real fanfiction and I was very nervous about posting it, so the positive comments mean a lot! I planned for this to be a one-shot when I wrote it, but since people seem to like it, I'll try to write a second chapter if I get some free time! Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica nor am I affiliated with it.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Hiroki muttered to himself as he stepped into the bedroom.

"But it's what you want, Hiro-san!" chimed Nowaki, who was trailing closely behind him.

"I never said that," Hiroki fired back.

"Oh, but your body did."

"Shut up and sit down!"

"Ah, it's starting already," Nowaki grinned, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Shut up!" Hiroki repeated, louder this time. "I don't have to do this, you know."

Nowaki gasped and quickly straightened his back. "I'll be good, Kamijou-sensei," he said seriously, staring Hiroki straight in the eyes before bowing his head slightly. Hiroki's first instinct was to flinch at the vague reminder of Professor Miyagi, but it was quickly overridden by arousal.

"Kusama-kun," Hiroki started. He blushed. Something about it felt slightly off, but it rolled off of his tongue so nicely that he didn't mind. "Kusama-kun," he said again. He kind of liked it, now that he a feel for it. "Did you do the assignment last night?" "Yes," Nowaki answered, head still bowed in submission.

Hiroki silently thought that this wasn't as awkward as he thought it would be. Still awkward, of course, but it could be worse. All he had to do was think about what he did at the university, more or less. Feeling slightly more confident, he followed up his previous question with "Was it difficult?"

"A little," Nowaki responded thoughtfully after a few seconds. "But it wasn't too challenging after some convincing." Hiroki was about to ask why it was difficult, but that last word threw him off guard. "Convincing?" Hiroki questioned, brows furrowing together. Nowaki made a sound of agreement before grinning. "The assignment was you, Kamijou-sensei." His bright eyes flashed at Hiroki.

"What?" asked Hiroki, frustrated at the confusion he was feeling. Then it hit him. "_Oh_." His eyes widened and his face turned crimson as Nowaki's meaning of "assignment" dawned on him. "You can't just say that to me! I'm supposed to be your teacher! You wanted me to run this thing, right?" he fumed.

"Well if you're the teacher, then give me another assignment," Nowaki breathed. Hiroki could feel the blood rushing downwards at Nowaki's words. His arms flew around Nowaki's shoulders. In return, Nowaki grabbed Hiroki's waist with both hands and turned both Hiroki and himself around so that Hiroki's back hit the edge of the bed. Hiroki had imagined that Nowaki had originally wanted him to be the dominant one here, but then he concluded that Nowaki (nor himself) minded this change in plans.

Hiroki lifted himself onto the bed and moved up closer to the headboard to give Nowaki some room. Nowaki took advantage of the new space on the bed and crawled over to Hiroki on his hands and knees, his black hair swaying over his eyes. He hovered over Hiroki briefly before leaning down to give him a kiss, running his tongue over his lover's lower lip. Hiroki closed his eyes and opened his mouth.

As they kissed, Hiroki could feel Nowaki's big hands unbuttoning the first few buttons on his collared shirt. As Hiroki awkwardly moved to unbutton the rest of them, Nowaki covered his hands with his own and whispered into his ear. "Kamijou-sensei, it's not very professional for a teacher to take their clothes off, is it?" Hiroki looked up at him, blushing. Nowaki smiled. "Keep it on. It makes you like more a teacher," he assured his lover. "These, however, have to go," Nowaki decided, unzipping Hiroki's black slacks and pulling them down to his knees, along with his boxers. Hiroki's blush deepened at the exposure but the embarrassment was soon forgotten as Nowaki kissed him again.

Just as they neared the edge of breathlessness, Nowaki pulled away. He tugged off his own pants and boxers before pulling open the bottom drawer of the nightstand. He distractedly fished around for the lubrication while gently nibbling down Hiroki's neck, his hand wondering like his mouth. He finally grasped the small container in his right hand, taking the left off Hiroki's body to work the container open. He flipped open the cap and squirted some of the lubrication onto his fingers. He rubbed them together with his thumb to make sure the gel covered his whole finger before inserting it into Hiroki.

The man below him gasped in pleasure and Nowaki took it as a sign to add another finger and after that, another. He prepared Hiroki diligently, scissoring his fingers while listening to his lover moan his name. He was as hard as he could get and he knew Hiroki was the same. He lubricated himself briefly before putting the tip of his length to Hiroki's hole. He looked to Hiroki's face to make sure everything was all right before he made any movements. Hiroki opened his eyes and nodded before quickly shutting them again in embarrassment.

Nowaki slid in slowly as not to hurt his lover. When he was fully in, he looked at Hiroki again, double-checking before he did anything. Hiroki nodded once again, and Nowaki pulled out and slammed back in with full force. Hiroki's toes curled as he moaned loudly, inspiring moans from Nowaki as well. The moans got louder and louder with each new thrust and turned into screams when Nowaki hit Hiroki's prostate. Increasing the pleasure, Nowaki clasped Hiroki's length and began to stroke up and down.

That sent Hiroki over the edge, his seed covering both his and Nowaki's stomachs. After seeing his lover orgasm, Nowaki felt himself explode too, filling Hiroki with his seed. They remained in the same position for a couple of seconds, catching their breaths. Nowaki pulled out of Hiroki and crashed down beside him, pulling him into an embrace.

"Thank you for doing that for me, Hiro-san! That was great!" he said happily, squeezing Hiroki tighter. "Thanks? For what? You wanted me to…" Hiroki trailed off, blushing while searching for the right words. "…be in charge, right? I eventually just did the same thing I always do." "Oh, but Hiro-san, anything involving you makes me happy! Plus, it just gives us an opportunity to do this again!" At Nowaki's words, Hiroki reached over to the nightstand, grabbed the novel sitting on top of it, and hit Nowaki over the head with it. Nowaki was silent for a couple of seconds before muttering "…a book." Hiroki scrunched his nose at the obvious statement. Another pause. "Ah, Hiro-san, does that mean you're ready for another round?"


End file.
